


Sick

by cockleslovin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockleslovin/pseuds/cockleslovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sick and left alone. Until an unexpected visitor comes to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Written from a prompt; requesting sabriel, sick sam, and fluff.

"Sam you sure you're going to be okay?" Dean asked watching his brother.

Sam just groaned and turned away from Dean, pulling the covers of the scratchy motel blanket closer around him. "Mm' fine."

"You look like road kill man." Dean teased and dodged a pillow that flew at his face. "Alright dude, take that cold medicine and I'll be back in a couple hours,"

"Be careful Dean…" Sam called weakly from his jumble of blankets.

"Its a simple salt and burn Sammy, just get better." Dean told him and left, the purr of the impala reaching his ears as his brother pulled away.

Sam turned over again, failing to find a comfortable resting position and grabbed a tissue from the box on the night stand, blowing his stuffy nose. He hated being sick, he was completely useless like this. He finally rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and scrunched his face in annoyance. "This sucks!" he yelled at the empty room. He put an arm over his warm forehead and sighed.

All at once, a flap of wings filled the room, the bed dipped down near his side and he threw his arm off his eyes. "Hey Sammy. You look awful."

"Oh god Gabriel go away." Sam groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. He prayed this was a dream, that the former trickster, recently revealed archangel was not sitting on the bed next to him. He waited another moment and peeked from under the covers, Gabriel was now grinning at him widely. "What do you want Gabe? Can't you see I'm sick?"

"Yes, its quite obvious." Gabriel told him and patted the large lump that was Sam. "Lying there, moping about being sick, isn't going to make you not sick Sam." Gabe chided him, and recieved Sam's bitch face in response. He laughed at him heartily, and got up, and Sam watched him suspiciously as he entered the tiny kitchenette, going thru cabinets.

Sam huffed and pulled the blanket back up his chest and closed his eyes. It may have only been a few minutes, it may have been a few hours but Gabriel was shaking his shoulder gently, a bowl of steaming soup in one hand, a sleeve of saltine crackers in the other, with a bottle of water tucked in his arm. "Sit up," he told him and Sam did. "Eat." Gabe said softer now and handed Sam the bowl once he was situated into a sitting position.

Sam wearily took a spoonful, and swallowed. He stared down at the soup then back at the angel beside him, who was smiling knowingly. "How did you? Since when do angels know how to make soup this good?" Sam asked, taking another spoonful to his mouth eagerly now. He wasn't sure how, but he almost felt a little better already.

"Hello angel. I mean I've been observing humanity since… forever. And spent quite a bit of time down here myself, and cooking was just a hobby." Gabriel explained simply.

Sam nodded and continued eating the soup, breaking out the crackers and drank the cool water, till he was tipping the bowl back to drink the last of the broth. He smiled sheepishly as Gabe shook his head at him. "Thanks Gabe. that was really good."

"You're welcome. Now lay back and try to sleep ok." Gabe told him taking the things away and Sam sank back into the bed, feeling warmer and a lot better. His eyes slipped closed but shot open when the angel laid down beside him. He started to protest but Gabe pressed a finger to his lips for silence. "Just chill out Sam and relax." Gabe said softly and Sam eyed him for a moment before letting his eyes close again, figuring it safe, if just for now, to trust the ex-trickster.

"Sleep well Sammy," Gabriel whispered, sweeping his hand thru Sam's hair, his fingers lingering over his forehead and took Sam's ailment away. He smiled softly, when Sam breathed deeply a content expression crossing his features and leaned over him, kissing his forehead briefly and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ficlet. comments are always appreciated.


End file.
